Jack's Inferno
by invatercat
Summary: Jack Frost didn't ask to be forcefully turned into a fire spirit. He didn't ask for his old body and powers to be stolen from him. But it happened anyway. The one who took his powers is now ruining his new life with the guardians and there is nothing Jack can do to fix this mess. But he's forgotten a simple fact that everyone knows: Fire melts Ice. (No pairings or OCs)


**Jack's Inferno**

**Prologue**

* * *

"It was an honest mistake, really."

Jack's skin crawled to the sound of the mysterious person's lies. He glared into the eyes that sat on a smirking face. He was looking at a mirror refection of what he _used_ to look like. In front of the real Jack was another Jack. Just as blue and frosty cold as the original. Part of Jack was scared and confused. The other was furious.

"Honest mistake!? Turning an elemental spirit into the element of their complete opposite is NOT the least bit of a mistake!" Jack yelled. "It takes far too much magic and will power to do such a horrible thing!"

The fake Jack laughed. "You think that just because you're a guardian and the Man in the Moon picked you that you are some sort of special know-it-all!"

"Look!" Jack was running out of patience. "All I want is my powers back. All I want is to go and have fun with the kids! That's what I'm destine to do! Who am I making angry by doing that and only that!?"

So Jack tried to reason.

The fake Jack frowned and stared at the Jack that was freaking out.

"You make _everyone_ mad, Jack." He spat.

Jack had nothing to say in reply. He didn't believe a word the strange spirit said, but he didn't know how to reply. He was getting very VERY freaked out.

"Please! Just...just please!" Jack began to shake. "What did I ever do to you to make you mad!? We can work this out!"

"No. No we can't." The fake Jack hissed. "My master is _gone_ because of you, and there is nothing to be forgiven about that!"

Jack paused. "Your master is gone...because of me? Who is your master? I have no idea what you are talking about!"

The fake Jack began to back away. "Now that I have my revenge...it's for the best that you stay confused and _frozen_~"

Jack gasped as he witnessed the fake Jack's eyes turn golden. They looked almost as if sand danced inside of them. Jack grabbed his staff that sat behind him, and attempted to throw something, anything, to stop him from getting away. However, the staff caught on fire to the touch of the real Jack's hand, burning to ashes in seconds. The ashes fell to the snow-covered ground, leaving Jack standing still.

The fake Jack burst into laughter.

"You idiot!" He hooted. "Your staff was made to withstand all temperatures under the freezing point, not the melting point!"

Jack's eyes widen in shock and fear. He stared at his hands, the sound of the other Jack's laughter echoing threw his mind. His skin, still as pale, was hinted red and not blue. He looked down at his clothes to see his hoodie was red with burned fabric. His pants were shorter and the string that used to be tied around her lower leg was now tied tight around his ankle. The bottom of his feat were black, as if they were burned on a grill.

He put his hands to his face. Nothing felt wrong, but when he was a winter spirit, nothing felt cold either. He turned to see the pile of ash that used to be his staff. He looked over to see the lake that he called home. He ran over, not noticing that each footprint in the snow melted the layering away. He stood above the lake, looking down at his reflection in the ice. His eyes were red, and his hair still white, had shades of red as shadows. His face was covered in burned marks.

Jack looked back, but the fake Jack was gone. Long gone. He sat down next to the lake, the show below him melting. That didn't change the fact that the winter weather made him cold. Sooner or later he'd be freezing, and maybe even go numb. The fire powers in his body were new, and he had no sense of control over them yet. This meant he couldn't heat his own body up enough.

"Please tell me...tell me that you saw that!" Jack looked up at the moon with tears in his eyes. "PLEASE!"

Jack "Frost" would sit there in sorrow until the town was underwater, but all the tears he spilled evaporated the moment they touched his burning cheeks.


End file.
